


The Stormbreaker Heist

by Storyteller_of_the_Forest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brodinsons, Family is family, Gen, Heist, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, No Slash, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller_of_the_Forest/pseuds/Storyteller_of_the_Forest
Summary: After the War of the Gauntlet, there is a lot of rebuilding to do: of places, of lives. When SHIELD confiscates all of Thor's belongings, it doesn't sit right with Steve. Loki is lost in grief and Steve knows that would break Thor's heart. He resolves to retrieve the one thing SHIELD hasn't yet had a chance to confiscate and return it to Loki. Of course, he recruits his good friends to help him pull off what promises to be a somewhat tricky heist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> So, here's a funny story: this was supposed to be a one shot, but it wound up being over 40 pages by the time I finished it. I figured it would be better as a short fic (there were some breaks that read better as new chapters). 
> 
> I'm going to be completely honest: this is pure enjoyment. The timeline might be a bit screwy. It's not as detailed or involved as my other fics. It's really just a somewhat light romp. I wanted to write a heist fic, so I wrote a heist fic. Hopefully you'll enjoy it :)
> 
> REGULAR WARNINGS
> 
> Haven't seen Infinity War and am not going to see Infinity War (the Russos are terrible human beings. I don't want to hear about them or their god awful garbage).
> 
> I don't do romantic ships, especially not between family members. If you're into that kind of thing, go elsewhere (and don't tag my work with incest ships, please).
> 
> I'm still somewhat new to writing fics. So I apologize for any mistakes, mis-characterizations, formatting errors, or just any glaring errors. Please be gentle: writing fics is literally stress relief for me.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. I don't own anything, obviously all characters and recognizable aspects belong to Marvel.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story and thank you for reading :)

Steve walked out of the palace of Wakanda, his arms full of bedding. He strode through the warm sunny planes, glancing at the people who were helping clean up the mess left in the wake of Thanos. Almost everyone was still in the country, unwilling to leave until the work was close to finished. Most of the dead had been laid to rest, but there was one final funeral to be held.

The former captain cleared his throat as he continued on his way, heading down the path he’d walked a few times already. After a while, he reached a shady grove of trees. Bucky had come with him a couple times. He’d spoken fondly of this place and Steve could tell his friend loved the country. After spending so much time here, he understood why.

He reached the peaceful shore of the lake and drew in a breath, moving toward one of the small huts. The door was open and Steve could hear soft voices inside. Moving forward, he reached the open door and looked inside. Brunnhilde was sitting on the small bed, her attention fixed on the one occupying it. Rocket the raccoon was cleaning up the most recent mess, focusing solely on the task. The hut was usually a mess in the morning, except for one area.

Steve turned his attention to the small shrine against the wall. There were a number of candles, many of them lit, some Wakandan flowers, and a small hologram, obviously one of Shuri’s inventions. A realistic image of Thor’s face hovered above the unassuming device. Steve studied his late friend’s face for a moment, his heart aching. There was a subtle smile playing across the god of thunder’s lips, but there was such sadness to it. This image was from well after Thor had returned to Earth. Probably just before that last battle, when Thor had…

Steve knocked on the doorframe. Brunnhilde and Rocket both looked up at him. He smiled politely in greeting, looking to the form in the small bed.

Loki looked awful, worse than he had after the Hulk had smashed him into the floor. His hair was tangled, he was pale, and there were rings under his eyes. His eyes, those sparkling green eyes, were dull and fixed on the image of Thor. Since he’d left Thor’s body, Loki hadn’t left the small hut. All he’d done was sleep and scream. He was angry and hurting and his grief was often violent. Yet he burned out swiftly and often times, he would just lay in a stupor in the bed, watching his late brother’s image.

“Hey Loki,” Steve said as he stepped inside. As usual, Loki didn’t respond. He never gave any indication that he heard the man out of time. Brunnhilde gently rubbed his shoulder and then stood from the bed. Steve held up the bedding he had with him: a blanket and a large pillow.

“Um, these are the sheets and pillow from Thor’s bunk, where he slept while we stayed here, just before that last fight,” Steve continued. Loki blinked and turned his eyes toward him. The trickster pushed himself up on one elbow, his brow furrowing slightly as he watched Steve.

“I thought you might want them,” Steve continued. “It’s been washed, but…well, after my folks passed, I always felt better when I held one of my Mom’s pillows. It helped me sleep easier.”

Loki tilted his head a little, his eyes wandering to the bedding Steve held. Steve moved forward and held out the pillow. At first, Loki recoiled, glancing at Steve suspiciously. Looking back to the pillow, he cautiously reached out a hand, carefully taking it from Steve as though he expected the man to yank it away.

Steve unfolded the blanket as Loki held the pillow close to his chest, curling around it tightly. He winced when Steve draped the blanket over him, looking up at the man. Steve’s heart hurt when he saw the puzzled look in Loki’s eyes. The dark-haired god was still completely on edge, expecting everyone to hurt him further. Steve was sure it was difficult to be surrounded by people who Loki had once seen as his enemies. The former Captain America was doing his best to reassure the dark-haired god that no one would hurt him, but it was difficult. Thor had mentioned his brother was slow to trust even on the best of terms.

Before the last battle against Thanos, Thor confided in Steve about what Gamora told him about Thanos torturing Loki. Steve had comforted his friend when he broke down, heartbroken at what his brother had endured. _He faced that monster again to protect me, to save my life, and I failed him,_ Thor had wept. _I have to make this right, Captain Rogers. No matter what the cost. I will not rest until Thanos pays for what he did to my brother and to this world._

Running a hand through his hair, Steve crouched down and made sure his hands were in plain sight. Loki’s eyes were once again fixed on the hologram.

“Thor’s funeral is this afternoon,” Steve told him. “Did Brunnhilde tell you?”

“I did,” Brunnhilde chimed in. “Loki requested King T’Challa take care of Thor’s…remains.”

Loki sniffled and clutched the pillow tighter, shutting his eyes. Steve glanced over to her.

“I would have thought you’d lay Thor to rest based on Asgardian traditions.”

Brunnhilde swallowed and kicked at the ground. “The night before that last battle, Thor and I spoke at length about what our wishes were for our remains, if we fell. Thor requested to be buried based on Midgardian traditions—”

“This was to be his new home.”

They both looked to Loki when they heard his quiet raspy voice. Loki didn’t look at either of them, staring at the open hologram of his brother, tightly clutching the pillow Steve had brought.

“My brother,” Loki paused when his voice wobbled. He swallowed and continued, “My brother loved this planet. Thor would want…he would’ve wanted to be laid to rest based on the customs of his new home, alongside the other Midgardians who fell in battle.”

Sniffling, Loki buried his face in the pillow. Steve could feel tears well in his eyes and he tapped his fingertips together.

“Loki, will you be there? At the service?”

Loki didn’t respond. Steve looked over to his side when Rocket stepped up next to him.

“Hey, buddy, it’s the last time you’ll have the chance to see your brother and say goodbye,” the normally gruff raccoon spoke with an uncharacteristic gentleness. “The Wakandans did a really swell job fixing him up for the burial. Thor looks just like he did before…before. I really think you should consider going.”

Steve dropped his head when he heard the soft sounds of Loki crying. He thought back to the ride to the field hospital, after they had retrieved Thor’s body. The captain had been horrified when he saw just how much Thanos had hurt Thor. The mad titan hadn’t held back and Steve tried not to think of how much pain Thor had experienced. Steve watched as Loki sat beside his brother, holding his hand against his cheek. He’d never seen someone so distraught before, not even in the battlefields.

“They’re laying him to rest on a hill not far from here. It’s due north, you can’t miss it,” Steve told him, hesitantly reaching out and resting a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “If you change your mind, that’s where we’ll be this afternoon.”

Steve rose to his feet again. “We’re still trying to track down the rest of Thor’s belongings. I’ll give them to you when we do.”

He paused. “If there’s anything else you need, Loki, just let me know.”

Steve turned to leave, stepping back out into the arid day. Sam and Bucky were still trying to find where Thor’s belongings were, likely bickering while doing so. At one time, Steve would have laughed, but his heart was too heavy with grief at the moment.

As he started making his way back to the palace, he heard the sound of planes overhead and glanced up. SHIELD had been coming and going, taking statements about the battle and surveying the damage. Steve could tell T’Challa was uneasy with the organization’s presence in his country, but for perhaps the first time ever, SHIELD was playing nice and not making a fuss. They were acting like considerate guests, to the point where Steve was starting to get suspicious.

_*_

It was late afternoon when a small gathering congregated on top of the hill where Thor was going to be laid to rest. The former Avengers and Brunnhilde had carried Thor’s casket up to the site of the burial. It was placed on a stand and everyone was taking the opportunity to say a final goodbye to their friend and ally.

Steve stood at his friend’s casket, studying the god of thunder’s face. The Wakandans had done a wonderful job preparing Thor for burial. They had concealed all the wounds and bruises so he looked as though he were sleeping. His arms were resting on his chest and a translucent golden veil had been draped over his body. Thor looked every inch the god, leader, and hero that he was.

Steve sniffled and reached out, laying his hand over Thor’s. Tears ran down his face and he could feel his heart breaking all over again. He didn’t want to say goodbye. He wanted Thor to wake up and be okay. He wanted to hear his friend’s booming laugh and feel his strong hand clap on his shoulder. Steve wanted to feel one of Thor’s bear hugs again, see the way his blue eye sparkled with laughter.

“I’m gonna miss you, buddy,” he said softly. “You saved my life so many times, Thor. I wish I could have returned the favor.”

Swiping at his tears, Steve glanced over to Bucky, who stood beside him. “This isn’t right, Buck. It shouldn’t have been him.”

“I know,” Bucky agreed, sniffling. “I know. I just…it seems impossible that he fell. That this is the last time we’ll see him. Thor had such a big heart. I didn’t think it would ever stop beating.”

Steve glanced over his shoulder. He could see all the Avengers standing nearby, waiting for their turn to say goodbye to Thor. Wanda was already weeping. The poor kid had been through hell throughout the war. She’d only buried Vision the other day and now she had to say goodbye to Thor. Beside her stood Natasha, who was doing her best to keep her chin up but Steve could see the subtle signs that indicated she was struggling. Clint dropped his head and shifted his weight. Rhodey and Stark looked heartbroken. Peter stood next to Tony, tears running down his cheeks. Sam stood near them, looking mournful. Scott Lange and Hope Van Dyne looked solemn.

Next to Brunnhilde, Banner was crying and not bothering to hide it. When Steve had told him who Brunnhilde had found out in the field, whose body he was going to retrieve, the man had been in a state of denial. It was only after he saw Thor’s body that he broke down.

Stephen Strange stood near Carol Danvers and next to them were Fury and Maria Hill, the only SHIELD personnel in attendance. T’Challa and Shuri stood beside them. Shuri was fiddling with something, a charm she’d made for her friend. Some of the Dora stood near them, including Ayo, who had apparently begun a romantic relationship with Brunnhilde.

Beside the Avengers stood the Guardians, most of them crying as well. Gamora’s face crumpled and she put a hand over her mouth, sobbing. Nebula stood next to her sister, looking mournful. Peter Quill’s eyes were welling up with tears, which soon spilled down his cheeks. Mantis was on her knees, her lips quivering. She dropped her head, covering her eyes with one hand. Groot looked confused, as if he weren’t entirely sure how to feel. Rocket was nowhere to be found, but Steve assumed he was probably watching over Loki.

Loki was absent, but Steve didn’t judge him for it. The trickster was devastated. He had lost everything. He’d been with Thor in his final moments, had held him in his arms as his heart ceased to beat.

Looking back to Thor, Steve studied his friend’s face. “We’ll look out for Loki, Thor. We’ll make sure he gets on his feet. I promise, your brother will heal and he’ll be okay.”

Steve turned and swiped away his tears. He felt Bucky gently pat his shoulder and Steve started crying as they walked back to allow the next people to say their goodbyes. Glancing to the side, he noticed Rocket come bounding through the crowd and tugged on Brunnhilde’s cape. The Valkyrie looked down to the small creature and he said something to her. A look of pure rage passed briefly over the woman’s face and she stepped past Rocket, who followed on her heels.

Steve looked over to Sam, who had seen the same interaction. The man nodded once and Steve quickly stepped away from the crowd, moving to follow Brunnhilde.

“What do you think is going on?” Sam asked as they made their way down the hill.

“I don’t know, but I don’t think it’s anything good,” Steve replied.

They hurried down the hill just in time to see Brunnhilde and Rocket speed off in one of the hovering vehicles. Exchanging a look, the three men jumped into the craft they’d driven and followed after her.

It was a short ride back to the palace. They arrived just in time to find Brunnhilde bodily blocking SHIELD agents who were carrying boxes. Steve quickly took in the scene and nodded to Bucky to move over to Brunnhilde, who looked about ready to start hacking off limbs.

Rocket stood nearby, his arms crossed over his chest, looking irate.

“What’s going on?” Steve asked.

“Your buddies there are taking all Thor’s stuff,” Rocket replied, before saying louder so the agents would hear. “Never been to a planet full of vultures before. Your families must be so proud.”

“Ms. Brunnhilde, I don’t want to have you arrested.”

Steve gritted his teeth at General Ross’s cold voice and soon the man stepped into view.

“You’re taking the property of New Asgard, which will soon be a sovereign land with a sovereign people,” Brunnhilde replied. “Thor’s possessions don’t belong to you.”

“Thor was an Avenger and therefore an employee of SHIELD. His belongings are now the property of the organization, to be studied so that we may better protect ourselves from future threats.”

“Surprised they waited until his body was cold,” Rocket grumbled.

Brunnhilde let out a bark of laughter, shaking her head angrily. Steve moved forward and Ross gave him a look that wasn’t exactly complimentary.

“We just buried our friend. The Asgardians lost their beloved leader,” Steve said. “Thor wasn’t hiding anything and I’m sure the Asgardians would be willing to answer whatever questions you have.”

“Captain Rogers, do you understand how close we came to total annihilation? We lost a lot of good people in that battle. The Asgardians should be grateful we allow them to stay on our planet. That is a privilege, not a right,” Ross said. “We were gracious enough to allow them to bury Thor as they saw fit. I would be well within my rights to exhume his body.”

“Try it,” Brunnhilde snapped, her fists clenched and shaking. Bucky put a hand on her arm and she yanked it away. He stepped back and looked over to Steve. Rocket scoffed and shook his head.

“And I want the terrorist you’re harboring arrested and interrogated,” Ross continued. “Agent Kendry, Agent Thompson, retrieve Loki Odinson and take him into custody.”

There was the sound of a gun cocking and Steve turned, startled at the size of the firearm Rocket was suddenly holding. A wave of safeties being switched off followed. Then there was the sound of Brunnhilde drawing her sword.

“This is going well,” Sam commented dryly and Steve pinched the bridge of his nose.

“If any of you suited jackasses goes anywhere near Thor’s brother, they’ll be cleaning up little chunks of you,” Rocket snarled.

“Ross, Loki is devastated. He just lost the only family he had left—”

“A direct result of his allying with Thanos and launching an attack on this planet,” Ross countered. “Thor’s blood is on Loki’s hands as much as on Thanos’. It’s well past time Loki be held accountable for his crimes.”

“There’s nothing more you can do to him. He has already lost everything. Let him be,” Steve finished.

“Didn’t realize you’d gone soft again, Rogers.”

Steve’s nostrils flared. “It’s not soft to show mercy to a beaten ally. Loki fought alongside us in that battle. And I trust Thor. Thor believed he’d changed and I saw what he did after the fighting ended. Loki is no threat to us.”

“I’m not willing to take that chance,” Ross said, turning to give orders to his agents. He jumped slightly when he found himself face-to-face with T’Challa. Shuri stood a few feet away with Okoye, smirking.

“If this is the way you treat your friends, General Ross, I do not know if I wish for Wakanda to be counted among SHIELD’s allies,” T’Challa commented with a subtle grin.

“King T’Challa,” Ross greeted. “I thank you for the hospitality you have shown my—”

“Loki Odinson is under my protection while he stays here,” T’Challa continued. “And we have already declared our alliance with New Asgard and her people. Taking any citizen of New Asgard against their will is not an act that will be taken lightly.”

T’Challa paused and started to walk around General Ross. “You are guests in my home and I ask that you do not take advantage of my hospitality. You will not be tearing up my country for any purpose and you will refrain from threatening my allies.”

The King of Wakanda paused just before the palace steps. “Have you gathered all the…evidence you were after?”

General Ross cleared his throat. “Almost. We just need to get Stormbreaker and then we’ll be out of your hair.”

“Good,” T’Challa said, looking around at the people still in a standoff. “There has already been too much bloodshed and I do not wish for there to be anymore. Lower your weapons. I am weary of war.”

The agents slowly lowered their guns and Rocket did the same. Brunnhilde still held her sword, but lowered it. Ross cleared his throat, nodding to his agents to continue packing away what few belongings Thor had. Steve glanced over at Bucky and Sam. Sam whistled, obviously nervous about the close call they’d had.

Steve watched as Ross approached Brunnhilde, who glared at him with pure loathing.

“Know that as long as I live, this planet will not be home to a terrorist. Loki is a menace and I am going to make it my personal mission to make his life a living hell. I _will_ see him where he belongs: behind bars.”

“You’re threatening a sovereign leader, human,” Brunnhilde growled. “That’s not something I take lightly. Thor left me in charge of his brother’s safety and I take that duty very seriously. If you try to lay a hand on Loki, you will be answering to me.”

Ross sneered before stepping past her. Brunnhilde looked to Steve, Sam, and Bucky. They turned when they saw movement. There were a few hover vehicles heading toward them.

“Buck, did they sweep the battlefield yet?” Steve asked softly, glancing around to make sure they wouldn’t be overheard.

“All the bodies were taken off the field, both allies and enemy combatants. Some rainstorms washed away most of the blood,” Bucky replied, looking at his friend. “SHIELD has been slowly gathering all the weapons out there. They’ll be done by tomorrow.”

Steve rubbed his lower lip, thinking. Thor had fallen quite a distance away from the thick of the fighting. Stormbreaker could still be out there. He remembered seeing it a few feet away from his friend’s body and they hadn’t brought it back with them. They couldn’t retrieve Thor’s other belongings, not just yet, but they might be able to get Stormbreaker.

“Loki should have something to remember his brother,” Steve said softly, turning his eyes to Bucky and Sam. “He should have _something_.”

_He has lost everything. Thor would want him to have some comfort, however small,_ Steve thought. They glanced over their shoulders to the other former Avengers as they approached.

“You took off pretty quick,” Natasha mentioned as she strode up to him. “We thought we better catch up, make sure you didn’t find too much trouble.”

Despite his heavy heart, Steve smiled. Natasha looked past him to the agents. She raised an eyebrow when Brunnhilde roughly bumped into one of them, almost knocking the smaller man off his feet.

“They’ve taken all of Thor’s stuff,” Steve explained and she looked back to him. “They’re going to test it in the hopes they can learn something useful. Loki has nothing left of his brother.”

“Those bastards took all his personal affects,” Rocket put in. “His journal, that small shrine he set up to pray for Loki. What the hell are they expecting to learn from drawings and a damn journal? Your planet sucks.”

“Well that’s really not cool,” Scott Lang put in. “They should have left Loki something. The man just lost his brother.”

Steve shifted his weight and looked down to his feet.

“Uh oh,” Clint said. “Cap’s gotta plan that’s probably going to land us all in prison.”

“Again?” Scott asked. “Come on, man. I just got the ankle bracelet off.”

Steve sighed and looked over to Bucky, who smiled and shrugged. _I’m up for whatever crazy scheme you’re planning._ Sam grinned, obviously willing to go along with Steve.

“I have an idea and I’ll need some help, but it’s up to everyone whether they want to take part in it,” Steve started slowly. “Chances are General Ross isn’t going to be happy about it, if we pull it off. But…well, I want to do this for Thor.”

The small group looked around at each other.

“Thor saved us all multiple times, not just during that last battle,” Clint spoke up. “I want to pay back some of that debt.”

“He saved my ass quite a few times during that last fight,” Scott said. “I’m in.”

“We know he’d always go the extra mile for us,” Banner added. “It’s only right we do the same for him.”

“He was our friend and an Avenger,” Peter said, sniffling. “I want to do this for Thor.”

The rest of the group nodded in agreement and Natasha looked back to Steve, smiling her usual subtle smile.

“We’re with you, Steve. What’s the plan?”


	2. Chapter 2

“You literally can’t go a day without finding some kind of trouble, can you Steve?”

Steve laughed softly as he carefully steered the hover vehicle through the quiet fields of Wakanda. The sun was starting to rise and SHIELD agents would be combing the area within the hour. They had to work fast. Natasha and Clint were standing watch. Most of the Avengers would be running interference, buying the small group as much time as they could to find and retrieve Stormbreaker. Even Fury had agreed to help. “I know you reckless fools are planning something. I don’t want to know the specifics, but I will try to buy you a little time,” he had told them.

Looking at the empty fields, it was strange to see them so bare. It had only been a short time ago that it was littered in bodies and weapons. Steve hoped that they weren’t too late. He really wanted to retrieve Stormbreaker. It was rightfully Loki’s and Steve knew his friend. Thor would want Loki to have his weapon.

Scott and Hope sat behind them in the hover vehicle. Sam was overhead, looking for any sign of agents. It was quiet and peaceful, but Steve was dreading arriving at the spot they were headed: where they had found Thor and Loki.

**

Steve hadn’t known what to expect when Brunnhilde came on the coms to tell him that she’d found Thor. The man out of time couldn’t believe it. Gods couldn’t die. Thor couldn’t be dead. Brunnhilde had to have been mistaken.

He went out with a group of Dora to retrieve Thor and Brunnhilde. As the leader of the Avengers, Steve felt a responsibility to get Thor and bring him back home. As Thor’s friend, he felt the strong need to help him. Because he still couldn’t allow himself to think that Thor was really dead.

The whole ride, Steve was slumped over his knees. He was exhausted and bloodied from the battle. Every inch of his body ached and he was ready to sleep for at least a month. Tears welled up in his eyes. Steve didn’t bother to wipe them away, preferring to let them fall.

He had been so sure, _so sure_ , they had all made it. He thought it odd that he didn’t see Thor at the field hospital, but he chalked that up to Thor grieving. Since reuniting with the Avengers, Thor was a little more quiet than normal. He spent a lot of time by himself, reading usually. He missed his brother and grieved him, as well as the refugees who Thanos had slaughtered. Gone was the happy and proud god of thunder with an easy smile. In his place was a man who walked as though the weight of the world rested solely on his shoulders.

The man out of time had caught a few glimpses of Loki during the battle. His arrival proved a valuable distraction, one which helped the Avengers finally regain the upper hand. Steve had been a little uneasy when he first noticed the man behind the incident in New York, but then he’d been overjoyed. Thor was going to reunite with his brother! Loki wasn’t dead. Thor’s last remaining family was alive and well!

Steve had tried to reach Thor over the coms, but the god of thunder hadn’t answered. “Loki’s alive, Thor! He’s alive! I’m looking right at him, buddy! You gotta see this!” Steve had reported excitedly. The distraction almost cost him his life when one of Thanos’ creatures snuck up on him. A bright green light streaked past Steve’s head, so close it rustled his hair. The monster fell and Steve lost sight of Loki again.

There had been no answer from the god of thunder. At the time, Steve thought Thor was probably busy fighting and likely hadn’t heard him. However, now he knew it was probably because Thor had already fallen.

They came upon the small grove of trees and Steve could see Loki’s back. The vehicle came to a halt and Steve drew in a deep breath, preparing himself. He grabbed one corner of the board, pulling it out of the vehicle. A couple Dora helped him and they started to approach the small group. As they got closer, Steve could hear Loki’s soft sobs.

“He-he can’t be gone. He _can’t_ be.”

Steve could barely make out the words and briefly dropped his eyes to the ground. He wasn’t sure he could do this.

“Brother,” Loki wept. “Brother.”

Taking a deep breath, Steve mentally prepared himself and lifted his head again, moving closer to the two Asgardians.

He wasn’t prepared for Loki to panic. When he heard movement behind him, the dark-haired god glanced over his shoulder and his eyes widened when he saw Steve. He clutched Thor tighter and pleaded with Brunnhilde not to let them take his brother away. Brunnhilde held up a hand and Steve remained where he was. She spoke to Loki briefly and after a moment, he nodded. Brunnhilde looked back to Steve and gestured for him to approach.

_Oh god,_ Steve thought when he saw the battered and bruised body of his friend. For a moment, he thought he was going to be sick. Thanos hadn’t just broken the god of thunder, he’d beaten him to death. The mad titan had tortured Thor in the middle of a battle and none of them had noticed. Steve sniffled and wiped away a few tears as he knelt down. He winced and closed his eyes when he saw the deep ugly wound where Thanos had obviously impaled the god of thunder. God, there was so much blood. It was all over Loki’s hands and clothes as well as Thor’s.

For a brief moment, Steve let himself think that maybe Brunnhilde had been mistaken. Maybe, just maybe, Thor still lived. Perhaps that great big heart still beat. Steve reached out with two fingers, placing them gently against the cool flesh of Thor’s neck, searching for the steady beat of his pulse.

Seeing the hopeful look on Loki’s face broke Steve’s heart all over again. After a moment, Steve dropped his hand and looked to Loki, shaking his head. Loki’s lip trembled and he clenched his eyes shut, pressing his brow against his brother’s temple, gently rocking Thor.

“I-I tried to help him, tried to save him,” Loki said. “But I was too late. I was too late.”

Steve glanced over at Brunnhilde, who was swiping away her own tears. The Valkyrie was more composed than Loki, but Steve knew it was taking everything she had.

“He didn’t deserve this,” Loki whimpered, drawing Steve’s attention back to him. “This punishment should have been mine. Not his, not Thor’s.”

Steve swallowed, unsure how to respond. Not so long ago, the dark-haired god was his enemy. Steve had thought Loki a monster, had fought against him, would have killed him if it were required. He thought Loki heartless and cruel. Never in a million years would Steve have expected to see him like this: distraught, hurting, grieving. He wouldn’t have thought it possible Loki cared about anyone other than himself or that he had a heart to break. Even after hearing all of Thor’s stories about his brother. Steve had sympathy for him, but he still had trouble believing that Loki had any sort of compassion.

Seeing him holding Thor so gently, weeping over his lifeless body, Steve realized he’d been wrong. Loki cared, he cared quite a lot. He did have a heart and it was obvious that it was broken.

Steve cleared his throat. “We need to bring him back to the hospital, Loki.”

Loki opened his eyes, not looking at Steve, and nodded. Steve laid the board down on the ground and started to reach for Thor’s body.

“Please, be careful!” Loki cried, startling Steve. It was very odd to hear such desperation in Loki’s voice. The last time Steve saw him, Loki had been bold to the point of arrogance, taunting the ones who had just beaten him. The dark-haired god adjusted his hold on his brother, watching the man out of time. Steve sat back on his heels.

“Yeah, of course,” Steve reassured him. “Will you help me?”

Loki sniffled and nodded, carefully maneuvering into a better position to move Thor onto the board. Steve did his best not to look at Thor’s broken body. Following Loki’s careful movements, allowing the trickster to remain in control of the situation, Steve helped him move Thor onto the board.

The Dora came over and each took a handle of the board. The small group made sure Loki was able to hold Thor’s hand. Steve looked the trickster up and down, searching for any wounds that might need tending. While he looked exhausted and completely spent, Loki didn’t appear to have incurred any serious wounds. Glancing down to Thor, Steve wondered if that was intentional. _Thanos knew exactly how to hurt Loki,_ the super soldier realized. He straightened his shoulders and then they brought Thor back to the waiting hover vehicle.

**

“Steve, we’re here.”

Steve shook himself out of his memories when he heard Bucky’s voice. The sun was climbing into the sky, golden light touching the empty fields. The landscape was still pretty torn up, but this small grove of trees was eerily untouched. Steve brought the vehicle to a stop and glanced over his shoulder.

“Ready?” he asked. Scott and Hope nodded, climbing out of the vehicle. Steve was about to follow when Bucky called his name.

“You okay?” his friend asked. Steve sighed and looked off into the distance.

“At the moment, I don’t think so. But I will be, eventually,” Steve answered. Bucky offered him a sad smile and nodded, hopping out of the vehicle. Both men froze when they heard the sound of more vehicles.

“Damn, SHIELD agents move fast,” Sam’s voice crackled through their coms. “Hey guys, I know we thought we’d have maybe a half hour to an hour, but it looks like we’re probably just going to have about fifteen minutes.”

Steve ran for the small glade of trees. Hope and Scott were already there, both looking around.

“We gotta move fast,” Steve told them as he looked around the ground. He knew he had seen Stormbreaker somewhere near where Thor had fallen. It hadn’t been within reach, but it had been relatively close. For a moment, Steve worried that someone had already found and retrieved the mighty axe. Dropping his hands to his hips, Steve bit his bottom lip. _What if they already found it?_

“Steve!”

The former Captain America glanced over his shoulder to where Bucky was standing near a boulder. He moved over to his friend and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Stormbreaker at Bucky’s feet. Bucky grinned.

“Hey boys, you better hurry up,” Natasha’s cool voice came over the coms. “General Ross is starting to get suspicious and Clint’s running out of random facts to bore him with.”

There was a loud screech on the other end of the earpiece, which made the group in the field look up. Steve frowned and looked over at Bucky, who raised his hands and shook his head.

“Nat, what was that?” Steve asked.

“The tree bit General Ross,” Nat replied in her usual flat tone, one she often used when she didn’t want to be overheard.

“Groot did what?”

“You heard me,” Nat replied.

There was a soft crackle as someone came on the coms.

“Hey, things are clear at the river banks,” Rocket’s gruff tone filtered through the ear pieces. “I just had to come on and say that is fucking hysterical and when you shake the military douche, tell Groot he’s a good tree.”

The raccoon laughed hysterically and Steve massaged his brow.

“I am Groot?”

“Yeah, bite him again for me, Groot!”

“No, Groot. Don’t do that,” Steve quickly put in.

“Try to chomp down on an artery.”

“I am Groot.”

“Nat!”

“Don’t worry, Steve. Tony and Clint are running interference and Quill is keeping Groot under control.” There was a brief pause. “Groot just bit Quill, but Peter webbed him. You should probably hurry up. Ross is definitely suspicious now. He just ordered the agents in the field to pick up the speed.”

“Scott,” Steve called and the man hurried over.

“On it, Cap,” he said with a salute. He pulled a disc out of the pocket of his suit.

“You sure that’s one to shrink?” Steve asked.

Scott scoffed. “Cap, I’ve been doing this for ages. I know a shrink disc from an enlarger.”

“That’s an enlarger,” Hope mentioned as she adjusted one of her gauntlets. Scott opened his mouth to argue, but then looked closer at it. He grimaced and slipped it back in his pocket. He pulled out a similar disc from another pocket and squinted at it then held it out to Hope. Hope glanced at it and nodded.

“Okay, we’re set,” Scott said as he put the disc on Stormbreaker. He pulled out a silver remote and pressed a button. The mighty axe vanished as it shrank. Looking over at Hope, she activated her helmet and then shrank.

“See you back at the huts by the river, Cap,” Scott said before activating his helmet. He saluted Steve and straightened his back a little. “Godspeed.”

Steve watched as the man disappeared before turning and dashing for the hover vehicle where Bucky was already waiting.

“Guys, I don’t mean to rush, but you gotta get out of there. Now,” Sam’s voice came over their coms. Steve looked over at Bucky and nodded. The former Winter Soldier steered the vehicle around and drove off back toward the palace, heading away from where they knew the other vehicles would be arriving. Steve ducked his chin to his chest and prayed that they wouldn’t be spotted. He couldn’t help but smile, pleased that for the moment, Stormbreaker was in their possession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They've got Stormbreaker. I like to think Thor's spirit is watching his friends do all this and just smiling that brilliant smile of his :)
> 
> Next chapter involves a pretty tense meeting that was a great deal of fun to write (hopefully readers will like it. I'm looking forward to your reactions)
> 
> As always, comments welcomed and appreciated. I do love chatting with you lot.
> 
> Next chapter goes up Friday.
> 
> See everyone then :)


	3. Chapter 3

Steve barely glanced up from the page he was drawing on when General Ross threw open the door of the room Bucky, Sam, and he were sharing. Bucky and Sam were focused on the card game they were playing. The loud bang of the door hitting the wall didn’t faze any of the three men in the room.

“Where is it, Rogers?” Ross demanded, veins popping out of his neck. Steve looked up, furrowing his brow.

“Where’s what?”

“Don’t be a smartass. You and your friends stole a weapon of mass destruction. I could have all of you court martialed.”

Steve looked over to Sam and Bucky. “What did you two do?”

“Don’t look at me,” Sam said as he laid a card down, smirking when Bucky grumbled. “I’ve been here all day.”

“Same,” Bucky muttered, tossing his cards on the table. “I fold.”

Sam gathered the cards from the table and started shuffling them again. He watched Ross as he shuffled the cards.

Steve looked back to Ross and shrugged. “We’ve been here, Ross. I don’t know what else to tell you.”

“Rogers, I know you were close with Thor but that weapon of his is not a toy. Hand it over now,” Ross demanded.

“Are you talking about Stormbreaker?” Steve asked innocently. “I don’t have it. It’s probably out where Thor fell. I’m sure your drones caught footage of it.”

Ross stormed over to where Steve was stretched out on his bed. Steve smiled pleasantly and lowered his sketchbook, meeting Ross’ eyes.

“My agents are going to search every square inch of that battlefield. They will find that weapon and if I find any evidence that you moved it or hid it, I will have you taken into custody,” Ross warned.

“Yes, sir,” Steve replied. Ross turned away from him and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Steve chuckled as he turned his attention back to the sketchbook.

“Uh, Steve?” Sam said and Steve looked over at him, noticing the concern on his friend’s face. “Some of the fighting happened on the river banks. That area was technically part of the battlefield.”

Dread filled the former Captain America and he swore as he tossed his sketchbook off to the side, running out of the room.

_*_

Steve pulled the hover vehicle to a stop just before the huts and hopped out, swiftly moving to the one where the trickster was staying. He could see Loki standing off to the side, two agents standing in front of him. The dark haired god was dressed in rumpled green bed clothes. Black tangled hair obscured his face. His green eyes were downcast and his arms were crossed over his chest. Surprisingly, he didn’t seem uneasy. He looked disheveled and pale, but Loki didn’t appear to be distressed or particularly concerned with what was going on.

Rocket was sitting with his back against the hut, fidgeting with some gadget. He was whistling a merry tune as he worked. Steve could hear the agents searching the inside of the small dwelling. He moved closer to the god and drew himself up to his full height, straightening his broad shoulders.

“I’ll watch him,” Steve told the agents standing in front of Loki. He felt a flare of frustration when the agents didn’t move. “I’m sure Ross wants this search completed as soon as possible. I know King T’Challa does.”

The agents exchanged a look and then wandered off to another hut. Steve looked over at Loki, who didn’t appear to notice his presence or the agents leaving.

“Hey, Loki. How are you feeling?”

Loki didn’t respond. He was moving his fingers and his brow furrowed slightly. Steve glanced over to the hut when he heard something crash.

“I’m sure they’ll be finished in a—”

“What are they looking for?” Loki asked suddenly, his voice soft. Steve stared at the dark-haired god. Loki lifted his head and looked over to the man out of time. There were rings under his eyes, but for the first time in a while, there was a spark in them as well.

“The agents didn’t tell me what they believe I have,” Loki continued, looking back to the hut. “They just led me over here and told me to stay put.”

“Your brother’s weapon, where is it?”

Loki turned his attention to Ross, who had just arrived on a jeep. The god tilted his head slightly, his eyes darting over the military man. Loki’s posture relaxed even more and an easy smirk played across his face.

“Is that what you’re looking for?” Loki asked, a hint of mocking in his tone. “Perhaps Eitri reclaimed it. Dwarves do tend to be rather possessive—”

“Do not test me, Mr. Odinson,” Ross warned. “I know you have the ability to hide things. I am authorized to resort to more unpleasant means of questioning if you continue to be evasive in your answers.”

Loki studied him for a moment and then shook his head. “No, you’re not. You wish you were, undoubtedly. I’m the god of lies, General. You cannot fool me with untruths.”

Ross glared at Loki, who turned his attention back to the hut. Steve moved a little closer to Loki, trying to block Ross’ view of him. Glancing to the side, Steve frowned when he noticed a tremor go through Loki’s hand. The trickster clenched and unclenched his fist a couple times.

“Hey, are you okay?” Steve asked again. Loki didn’t respond. He continued watching the hut. Soon, the agents searching it emerged out into the bright sun. One looked over at Ross and shook his head. Rocket continued whistling a tune as he kept fiddling with whatever gadget he was working on.

Loki made his way back toward the hut and had just reached the door when Ross roughly grabbed his arm. Steve moved over to stand beside the trickster god, glaring at Ross, who didn’t take his eyes off Loki. Loki glanced at the hand tightly gripping his arm, unbothered, and then looked over at the man.

“Thanos killed the wrong Odinson,” Ross growled at him. An easy smirk played over Loki’s lips and he let out a strangled laugh.

“That is perhaps the one thing we’re in complete agreement on, General,” Loki replied as he tried to pull his arm away. Ross’ grip tightened and he yanked Loki closer to him. Loki merely rolled his eyes, turning his gaze forward to the hut.

“Let him go, Ross,” Steve warned.

“You brought Thanos to this planet,” Ross told Loki, drawing the dark-haired god’s attention back to him. “That monster murdered your brother. I know that doesn’t matter to you. I know you don’t care that Thanos killed Thor, how he took his time. I know you don’t care that your actions directly led to the brutal death of your own brother as well as countless others. I will not allow your carelessness to cost the lives of more people, Loki Odinson. We will be keeping an eye on you.”

Loki’s lips were set in a thin straight line and he didn’t visibly react. But Steve noticed that same subtle tremor go through Loki’s hand. Ross let go of his arm and scoffed.

“Thor’s death was a mercy. Had he not fallen, I would have had him brought up on charges for bringing a known terrorist to this planet. He didn’t care about the safety of this planet or the people who call it home. He was just another monster, like—”

There was an unbelievably bright flash of light that blinded Steve temporarily and a burst of energy knocked him to the ground. Shaking his head, feeling disoriented, Steve blinked a couple times as he tried to get his bearings. His ears were ringing and everything sounded muffled. _Was that a bomb?_ Steve thought as he coughed.

“Shit!” he heard Rocket yell. He sat up and noticed the raccoon holding a paw to his head, obviously having been knocked down by the explosion.

“Was that you?” Steve asked and Rocket coughed, shaking his head.

“Nah, definitely wasn’t—uh oh.”

Steve turned his attention to a few feet away, where Loki was standing over General Ross, his boot on the man’s chest. He could see magic swirling around Loki’s hands and noticed the disoriented agents stumbling around. Something had changed in the trickster. His eyes were gleaming with rage and he stood his full height. For one of the first times, Loki appeared every inch the god he was and it was frightening. Steve quickly scrambled to his feet, stumbling and falling clumsily.

“I will only say this once, you pathetic worm,” Loki hissed from behind gritted teeth. “Say whatever you want about me, my character, chances are most of it is accurate. But don’t you _dare_ speak a word of ill about or against my brother. I don’t even want to hear his name come from your unworthy tongue, human. Thor died to save this planet. He gave his life for your kind.”

“Hey, Loki,” Steve said softly, trying to pull the god away. Loki twisted swiftly and knocked Steve back to the ground with another blast of magic. Steve grunted when he hit the unforgiving ground roughly. Swallowing, the man out of time got back to his feet. He didn’t know how to deal with an angry god, but he was determined to figure it out. Loki was Thor’s brother and he was going to get himself killed if he didn’t settle down. Steve refused to let that happen, he refused to let his friend’s brother die. _Oh the irony,_ Steve thought as he carefully approached Loki again. He was fighting to save Loki, a man who had once been an enemy of the Avengers. Life was rather funny sometimes.

Steve glanced to the man Loki held under his foot. A thin line of blood was dribbling out of General Ross’ nose. His expression was the closest to unease that Steve had ever seen from him. Loki’s entire form was rigid and his eyes were narrowed, fixed solely on the man on the ground. There was anger, rage, but also such pain that Steve’s heart hurt.

“My brother was a good man, General. I, however, am not. I have taken many lives and yours will just be one more,” Loki snarled, bright green magic swirling around his hands. Glancing behind him, Steve saw Rocket approaching.

“Hey, Loki, man, calm down,” Rocket said as he grabbed ahold of Loki’s trouser leg. “I know the dude is a first class douche, but you can’t do this.”

Loki didn’t seem to hear him as his eyes remained fixed on the military man. Steve turned to Rocket.

“Get the Valkyrie,” he said. The raccoon nodded and ran off. Steve turned his attention back to Loki, wishing more than anything Thor was there. The god of thunder was probably the only one who could talk Loki down from such a state.

“Where were you, General?” Loki continued. “When Thanos attacked this world, the multiple times he did? When he was slaughtering your allies left and right, where were you? Certainly not out in the field, among the people who were fighting and dying to save this world. You were well away from the carnage, sitting in safety with all the other uniformed masters of war. Hiding behind your status and titles, letting others be cannon fodder. Thor did more to save this planet and its people than you ever did or ever will. And you dare to question his character? You dare to suggest _Thor_ was the danger to this world?”

Loki pressed his foot down more. “I know men like you. I know exactly how you think and how you act. You are a coward who thinks himself a hero. Your title may give you some power over others but you have no power over me. I see through your façade, right down to the _pathetic_ wretch you are underneath.”

“At least I didn’t get my family killed,” Ross choked out. Steve glanced to the side when heard the safety being switched off a gun. One agent had come too enough and was now pointing his weapon at Loki. Steve positioned himself between the agent and Loki.

“Based on reports, Thor was distracted before that last battle,” Ross continued, nodding toward Steve. “You can ask him. Rogers noticed. Thor was struggling with grief, probably right up until his last breath.”

Loki’s green eyes turned to Steve, searching his face. His expression was carefully constructed, but Steve could guess what Loki was thinking. _Tell me he’s wrong. Tell me my brother was okay before that last fight. Tell me Thor was strong and brave, that he fought with everything in him, that he wasn’t in pain. Tell me he didn’t give up._ Steve looked back at him, trying to think of something to say.

“No,” Loki whispered and it looked as though someone had punched him in the chest. “Please…no.”

Steve opened his mouth, prepared to tell Loki what he needed to hear. That Ross was lying. That Thor hadn’t been despondent and overwhelmed with grief. Steve was going to tell Loki the truth: it wasn’t his fault.

“Remind me, Mr. Odinson,” Ross continued, drawing their attention back to him. “Who was Thor grieving?”

Loki’s eyes narrowed as they fixed back on the man under his foot. There was just a flicker of pain reflected in his face for a split second. Steve noticed the light around Loki’s hands had dimmed, but he now held them curled in tight fists.

“You know, soldiers who go into combat grieving, they have the tendency to act rashly,” Ross continued in a conversational tone. “Sometimes they’re trying not to walk out of that one last battle. They try to go out in a blaze of glory or… they just try to speed death along. Thor was a good warrior, wasn’t he? With the amount of experience he had, it seems…peculiar that he would act so impulsively. That he could be defeated in a fairly straightforward battle.”

Ross paused and leaned forward slightly. “Perhaps you could clear something up, Mr. Odinson. There’s some footage of the last battle, including Thor’s fall. We haven’t had a chance to fully analyze it and I’ve only seen some of it. I couldn’t help but notice, when Thanos stabbed your brother, inflicting that fatal wound, Thor didn’t look scared or in pain. He looked almost happy. Why do you think that was?”

The light around Loki’s hands intensified again. More agents had recovered from the blast of magic and there were more guns pointed at the trickster, who showed no sign of backing down. If they started shooting, there was no way Steve would be able to protect Loki from all the bullets. They were both in danger of dying, since the man out of time was not going to leave his late friend’s grieving brother to get gunned down.

“That’s what you always wanted, wasn’t it, Mr. Odinson? Thor dead?” Ross continued, sneering. “Congratulations. You drove your brother to such despair that he got himself killed, rather brutally. I suppose we’ll never know whether or not it was intentional on Thor’s part, but the result was the same so I guess it doesn’t really matter.”

It wasn’t the first time Steve was tempted to punch Ross. He tried to think of what to say, how to counter his words. There really wasn’t anything he could say.

“Loki,” he started.

“He’s not lying,” Loki said softly, almost as though to himself. Steve closed his mouth.

Thankfully, he was saved from having to respond by Brunnhilde’s timely appearance.

“Oh, you impulsive imbecile,” the Valkyrie grumbled as she hurried over to them. “Lackey? Hey, Lackey? Look at me.”

Loki was still staring at the man he held under his foot, like an insect he wanted to squash. His entire form was still rigid, but he was trembling. Brunnhilde reached out and put her hand on the side of his face, gently turning his eyes to her.

“He’s not worth it, okay?” Brunnhilde spoke as though she were talking to a spooked horse. “Hey, Thor wouldn’t want this. He wouldn’t want you to do this. He wouldn’t want you to get yourself killed, Loki.”

Loki looked back at the man under his foot. He let out a snarl of frustration and pushed Ross back to the ground before turning and storming away. Steve watched as the dark haired god disappeared back inside the hut. Brunnhilde closed her eyes and rubbed her brow.

Steve looked over to Ross who was straightening his uniform as he got to his feet. Some agents approached him and reported something. The General looked furious at whatever they said.

“You checked them all?” he asked and they nodded. Ross’ cold blue eyes turned to Steve, who stood with his hands on his hips.

“I know you’re behind this, Rogers. The next time we’re attacked, let those casualties be on your head,” the General warned before storming away to his vehicle. Steve watched him go.

“I really don’t like that man,” Brunnhilde stated and Steve nodded in agreement. They both looked toward the hut Loki had disappeared into. Brunnhilde moved to go to it, but stopped when Steve called her name.

“Would you mind if I checked on him?” Steve asked, shifting his weight a little. She stared at him, confused.

“Really? You want to check on Lackey?” she asked in disbelief. “Why?”

Steve swallowed and kicked at the ground. “I just…I know what it’s like to lose your whole family. And I know how much Loki meant to Thor. I want to make sure he’s okay.”

_I need to do this for my friend. I wasn’t there when Thor needed me, but maybe I can be there for his brother in his time of need._

Brunnhilde sighed, her shoulders dropping a little. “All right. But just know that Lackey’s unlikely to accept any sort of help you offer. He’s hurting, Rogers. So…be careful.”

Steve nodded and turned, heading for the hut where Loki was staying. He reached the door and knocked on it, receiving no answer.

“Hey, Loki? Mind if I come in?” Steve asked. When Loki didn’t answer, Steve pushed the door open and surveyed the inside.

The agents had torn the place apart. Everything had been thrown across the floor, much like when Loki acted out. Steve turned his attention to the side and felt his heart break.

The agents had destroyed the small shrine Loki had constructed to pray for his brother. The one thing that survived Loki’s own violent grief. The candles and flowers were scattered across the floor, most of them smashed. Loki was holding the broken remains of the hologram, which no longer projected his brother’s image. The dark-haired god’s brows were knitted together as he stared at the broken pieces in his hand.

Steve crouched beside him, studying his face for a moment. He didn’t know what to say to the grieving god.

“Can you fix it? With your magic?” Steve asked softly. Loki shook his head, his attention still fixed on the broken pieces. Reaching over, Steve gently took the small pieces from Loki’s hands. Loki didn’t move, didn’t even blink.

“Maybe Shuri will be able to. She can fix pretty much anything,” Steve suggested. Loki didn’t say anything, just stared at his empty hands. Rising to his feet again, Steve pocketed the broken hologram and started picking up the candles from the floor.

“I wish to be alone.”

Pausing, Steve twisted to look over at Loki. The trickster still had his back to him, but Steve could see he was starting to shake. There had been a tremor in his words.

“Please?”

Steve sighed, his shoulders slumping. He wanted to help Loki, wanted to make the situation better somehow. But the man out of time knew that was impossible. Ross had put salt into unhealed wounds and there was nothing Steve could say or do.

The best thing he could do for Thor’s brother was to respect his wishes. Show him the compassion that Ross refused to.

Steve moved over to the small stand where Loki had set up the shrine and laid the candles on the surface as neatly as he could. He straightened up again, trying to think of something to say.

“I’m sorry,” Steve said softly.

He turned and moved to the door, stepping out into the warm day. Closing the door behind him, Steve closed his eyes when he heard the soft but unmistakable sound of weeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, pretty sure all of you hate Ross even more (bet you didn't think that was possible, did you?). I have a feeling there will be some reactions to this chapter. I look forward to it :)
> 
> As always, comments are welcomed and appreciated. I do love chatting with you lot (it's often the highlight of my week).
> 
> Next chapter goes up Monday.
> 
> See everyone then!


	4. Chapter 4

The SHIELD agents left when the sun was setting. Unable to find a trace of Stormbreaker, the search was called off and General Ross was returning to the states. Most of the agents went with him and only a few stayed to help continue rebuilding, mostly the doctors they had sent over. “You see, this is why no one likes us,” Tony Stark mentioned as the surviving Avengers watched them leave.

When the moon was out and stars lit up the sky, Steve followed Scott and Hope to the hut where they had hidden Stormbreaker. They quickly found the axe and returned it to its normal size. Scott was beaming as he handed the mighty weapon to Steve.

“There she is, fresh as the day she was made,” Scott said. “We even gave her a quick cleaning. But she’s still warm and sharp. Erm…are we sure we want to hand this over to Loki?”

“Loki doesn’t have the same powers as Thor,” Steve said. “In his hands, this will merely be an axe. Loki may be arrogant, but he’s not stupid. Wielding an axe against modern weapons is—”

“No, I know that,” Scott interrupted, scratching the back of his head. “I mean…Loki’s in kind of a bad place at the moment. If I had just lost my family? Cap, I really don’t know what I’d do.”

Steve looked over at him and frowned, turning his eyes to Hope. She shrugged.

“He does have a point, Cap. I don’t know much about Loki, but I know grief when I see it. Loki might do something even he never thought himself capable of,” she said, putting her hands on her hips.

Steve turned his eyes back to the axe. The handle was warm and blade gleamed even in the moonlight. It was a well-balanced weapon, one his friend had wielded with ease. Turning his attention to the grip of the axe, Steve smiled softly.

“No, I think Loki really needs to have this,” he said, almost to himself. “Thor would want his brother to have this.”

Steve grinned at them. “Thanks for your help, guys. See you back at the palace?”

Both Hope and Scott nodded. The group exchanged a few last words of parting and then Steve headed for the hut Loki was staying in. The night was peaceful around him, muted and the perfect temperature. The cool air felt good in the former Captain’s lungs and he closed his eyes as he inhaled.

Reaching the hut, Steve knocked on the door. When he received no answer, he cautiously pushed the door open.

For the first time, Loki wasn’t lying in the small bed. He was sitting on the floor next to the bed, one knee curled up. His hair was still a tangled greasy mess and he looked miserable. He didn’t even glance at Steve, his gaze fixed on the small shrine. The candles were once again nicely arranged, but the hologram had been beyond repair. There was just an empty spot where Thor’s image had once been.

Even in the flickering light of the candles, Steve could see Loki’s eyes were welling up and there were tear tracks down his face. Steve cleared his throat and Loki slowly looked over to him.

“Captain Rogers,” he greeted hoarsely, clearing his throat. “Oh. I’m to be executed than. Unsurprising, though I do question the Midgardians’ choice of executioner. I would have thought that honor would go to the archer or that unpleasant military man.”

Steve frowned. “I’m not here to execute you.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “The axe you’re holding suggests otherwise.”

“Loki, this is Stormbreaker.”

Loki’s eyes widened briefly and he stared at the weapon Steve held, his mouth dropping open slightly. Steve moved across the space and put the weapon down near Loki, sitting next to him. Loki barely noticed the man as he focused entirely on the axe. Reaching out, he carefully touched it, as though he were afraid it would disintegrate or disappear. The dark-haired god made a small whimpering noise in his throat and rested his fingertips lightly on the wooden grip. A tear crawled down his cheek and he closed his eyes, dropping his head.

“May I show you something?” Steve asked and Loki looked over at him. After a moment, the dark haired god nodded and Steve pulled the axe closer to him, laying it down in front of them. He pointed to a small engraving toward the bottom of the axe and Loki stared at what Steve was pointing to.

“Is…is that…?” he couldn’t finish the question. Steve nodded and pretended not to notice the tears that started streaming down Loki’s face. The god ran his fingers lightly over the carving, his lower lip trembling.

“When?”

“The night before the battle, right before our last dinner together,” Steve told him. He let his mind wander back to that night, which seemed so long ago.

**

Steve stepped out from the dining hall, desiring some fresh air before the meal. _It might be the last time we all eat together,_ he thought, sniffling. The world was in a state of chaos, there were countries on the verge of collapse. They had to undo the Snap, no matter what the cost. That didn’t make the idea of sacrificing any of his friends, his family, any easier. There was a very good chance they were all going to die tomorrow, but they had to at least try.

He stepped out of the palace and noticed Thor sitting a short distance away, working on something. Steve’s heart was breaking for his good friend. Thor spent so much time on his own, desiring solitude more often than not. It was sad to see the friendly and loving god of thunder isolating himself, lost in his grief. The Avengers had let him know he wasn’t alone, they were all there for him if he needed someone to listen. Thor had been grateful, but still preferred solitude.

“Hey, Thor,” Steve said in greeting as he stepped up beside his friend.

“Captain Rogers,” Thor said warmly, smiling that melancholy smile they had all become accustomed to over the months. “Would you sit with me?”

“Sure,” Steve said, sitting on the boulder beside his friend. He looked out at the beautiful sunset, which drenched the lands in warm golden light. A small smile danced across his lips, it truly was a beautiful world.

“I take it everything is ready for tomorrow,” Thor mentioned as he turned his attention back to what he was doing. Glancing over at him, Steve saw he was carving something into Stormbreaker’s grip.

“Yeah, with a little luck, tomorrow we undo the Snap and bring all our friends back,” Steve said softly.

“And wait for Thanos’ attack,” Thor mentioned, glancing over at his friend. “If we bring everyone back, the mad titan will come. He will not stop until this world is reduced to rubble, its population decimated.”

Steve swallowed. “I know. But if we bring everyone back, we’ll have the numbers and strength to face him.”

Thor smiled and nodded, turning his attention back to carving. He sniffled and paused, swiping at his eye.

“What are you carving? If you don’t mind my asking?” Steve asked, peering at the symbols Thor was carving into his axe. For the first time since he’d reunited with the Avengers, Thor smiled a genuine smile. He put the knife down and moved the axe grip closer to Steve, who leaned over and studied the design. Almost immediately, he recognized Loki’s helmet.

“This is to remind me what I’m fighting for and why I’m fighting,” Thor explained, pointing to the thin runes. “That’s my brother’s name in the old language of Asgard.”

Thor ran his fingers over the etching, reverently. “My brother always loved languages, much like our mother. He studied a great many of them. My mother taught him the ancient language of the Aesir and Loki delighted in using it. It took me ages to learn it and I gave it up for a while. It was a dead language and there was no point in it that I could see. I preferred to dedicate my time to learning the modern languages of the galaxy, the ones I would likely need when I was crowned king.”

Thor paused and swallowed. “When Loki first…when he fell from the Bifrost, I mourned for a long time. The pain of grief was agonizing and I couldn’t bear the thought of Loki being gone forever. So I started learning the things he enjoyed. I had my mother teach me this language and I kept at it until I was fluent.”

Steve looked back at the etchings. They were beautiful, curvier than most of the runes he’d seen.

“Loki’s name was the first thing I ever learned to write in that language,” Thor twisted the axe handle to the other side. “This was the second.”

“What does it say?”

Thor was quiet, his eye welling up with tears. “Brother.”

Steve was quiet for a moment. “I’m really sorry about what Thanos did to Loki, Thor.”

“Thank you, Captain Rogers,” Thor said as he pulled the axe back to his lap. He leaned back and looked out at the sky. Steve frowned and looked down at his hands briefly.

“What are you going to do? If the battle goes in our way tomorrow?” Steve asked. Thor placed Stormbreaker off to the side.

“Rocket and I are going to reunite with his crew and then I shall search the galaxy for my brother,” Thor replied, furrowing his brow. “I know it sounds foolish. I know Loki is dead, but yet…there is doubt in my heart. Something in my soul tells me my brother is alive out there, somewhere, waiting for me to find him. I owe it to him to at least try.”

Steve smiled a little and then followed Thor’s gaze across the lands. “Well, I’ll miss you, but you gotta do what you gotta do.”

There was a comfortable quiet between them for a while as they just watched the sun set.

“Captain Rogers?” Thor’s voice drew Steve’s attention back to him. “May I…may I confide in you about what lady Gamora told me about what Thanos did to Loki? Before the incident in New York? I don’t want to think about it, but it haunts my dreams. I do not wish to go into battle without enough sleep and I fear the only way to get that is to speak of the pain my brother endured.”

“Yeah, sure, buddy,” Steve said. “You can tell me anything, Thor.”

Thor offered him a grateful, albeit watery, smile. He took a deep breath and started to relay what Gamora had told him, shortly before he separated from the Guardians. By the time he’d finished, tears were streaming down Thor’s face. Steve wrapped an arm around his friend, tears swimming in his own eyes. What Thor told him had been horrific and Steve felt a new anger burning in his chest.

“We’re going to win, Thor. We will defeat Thanos,” Steve swore to his friend. “He will pay for everything he did, to the people we love, to this world. We’re the Avengers and that’s exactly what we’re going to do. This sonofabitch has hurt enough people and it’s time he answered for that.”

Thor sniffled and nodded. “Yes, Captain Rogers. Tomorrow, Thanos shall feel our wrath. We won’t fail this time.”

**

Steve looked at Loki, who was still running his fingers over the etchings in the wood of Stormbreaker’s grip.

“Thor went into that fight determined, Loki. He was grieving and he was sad, but he wasn’t distracted and he wasn’t trying to die. I lost sight of him when things started going south, so maybe he faltered then,” Steve told the trickster. “But…I know my friend. If Thor felt relief, it wasn’t because he was going to die. It was because he knew Thanos was going to lose. He knew that we had won. That he had successfully saved this planet and avenged the fallen. That he had avenged you.”

Loki clenched his eyes shut and rested his brow against the axe’s handle. Steve kept his eyes on the few lit candles. A brief flare of green drew his attention back to Loki. Green light was spilling from Loki’s fingertips and pooling on the axe handle. There was a faint scratching sound and then the light disappeared. It was difficult to see in the dim light, but Steve thought he saw a new etching in the axe handle. They looked like the same sort of runes Thor had written Loki’s name in.

“If you do not mind, Captain, I’m very tired and would like to sleep,” Loki said, slumping back against the wall. Steve nodded and rose to his feet, moving to the door. He paused and glanced over his shoulder at Loki. The trickster was curled up near the axe, resting his brow against it.

Steve stepped out of the hut, closing the door behind him. He glanced to the side and nodded in greeting to Rocket. The raccoon raised the tool he was working with in a half wave and then turned his attention back to the gadget he was fidgeting with. Steve continued on his way back to the palace, intending to get some dinner and then turning in for the night. There was a long day of rebuilding ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice quiet chapter. The next one jumps ahead in time a few months.
> 
> It has been a long week and I have absolutely loved reading everyone's reactions. Thank you, readers. You always make me smile :)
> 
> As always, comments are welcomed and appreciated. I love responding to you lot.
> 
> Next chapter goes up Wednesday.
> 
> See everyone then!


	5. Chapter 5

Months later, after most of the rebuilding had been finished and most of the Avengers and their allies had left for their own homes, Steve still found himself in Wakanda. Thor’s completely unexpected return had made Steve cancel his plans to return to Brooklyn with Bucky and Sam. The three men remained in Wakanda to help their fallen ally, who had been returned in an awful state.

Late one night, Steve sat at Thor’s bedside, holding his heavily bandaged hand. Since he had been brought back, Thor wasn’t aware of much around him. He hadn’t regained full consciousness, but frequently made soft noises that indicated he was in pain. The once powerful god of thunder could barely move and most of his bones were still broken.

Steve glanced up when Bucky replaced the cool compress on Thor’s brow. The god of thunder’s fever had spiked rather suddenly that morning and the healers found that he was suffering from a pretty serious infection. _On top of everything else,_ Steve thought with a sigh as he looked to his friend’s pale face. Thor’s breathing was ragged and labored. He looked and sounded terrible. Steve didn’t want to admit it, but he was fast losing hope that Thor would ever fully awaken again. It was the only reason why he hadn’t contacted Loki, who was back in New Asgard. It would be cruel to tell the dark-haired god his brother was alive only for Thor to die again.

Hearing a strange tearing sound behind him, Steve turned to look over his shoulder and noticed a familiar glowing orange portal opening to reveal Strange’s Sanctum Santorum. The man in question stepped through the portal as soon as soon as it was large enough. He was holding a large box in his hand, his eyes wandering over toward Thor.

“Hey, Sam, could you…?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, sure thing,” Sam said as he moved to take Steve’s place at Thor’s bedside. Steve stood up and moved over to Strange.

“How is he doing?” Strange asked softly, as if Thor would be able to hear them. Steve put his hands on his hips.

“Not good. He’s still bleeding internally and now he’s developed some kind of infection, which is causing a dangerously high fever. He’s in constant pain and if he survives this infection, the healers don’t think he’ll ever walk again,” Steve told him. “Is there any reason why you brought him back like this?”

Strange lifted his shoulders. “I don’t think SHIELD thought it would work. I wasn’t sure it would and I warned them about something like this happening. I warned them about using those damn stones.”

Steve’s lips thinned and he glanced back at Thor, who looked so pale and helpless in the bed. Before he had developed the fever, they would often see tears running down his face. He would shiver constantly and make small sounds of distress. Thor couldn’t communicate with them, but they knew he was in pain.

“Steve, we brought him here to Wakanda in the hopes they would succeed where we failed,” Strange continued softly. “The medical advances in Wakanda are second to none, likely the best in the galaxy. Thor’s best chance at pulling through is here.”

“And what is the likelihood of that happening?” Steve asked pointedly. Strange went quiet and Steve nodded. He was angry at SHIELD for doing this, bringing Thor back to suffer even more.

Steve’s eyes wandered down to the box Strange was holding and he nodded at it. “What’s that?”

Strange glanced down as if he’d forgotten he was holding something and then a small grin split his lips.

“General Ross visited the Sanctum Sanctorum today in a rather unpleasant mood. He gave me this and asked that Loki be informed if he hacks into SHIELD’s database one more time, he’ll be executed by firing squad for acts of terrorism,” Strange explained, a hint of amusement in his voice. “I’ve been tasked with returning Thor’s belongings to Loki, but I figured he wouldn’t react well to seeing me again, hence my seeking you out.”

Strange held out the box and Steve frowned as he took it from the sorcerer. It was a relatively heavy box and Steve adjusted his grip slightly.

“I didn’t think Ross would ever give this stuff up. God, how often did Loki hack into SHIELD’s database?” Steve asked, not expecting an answer.

“On average, 27 times per week. But I got the impression that number had started to increase,” Strange replied. Steve’s eyebrows rose a little.

“Thor and Brunnhilde both mentioned something about the things Loki does when he gets bored,” Steve said, glancing over his shoulder to Thor again. “I can’t leave Thor, Strange. He’s hanging on by a thread. I can’t leave a friend in need.”

“Rogers, I’m not expecting you to travel the regular way. I’ll open a portal for you. You’ll be gone for maybe fifteen minutes at most,” Strange replied. “I thought you wanted Loki to have his brother’s belongings.”

“Why me? Surely you could have approached Brunnhilde.”

A small smile traveled over Stranger’s lips and he nodded. “I could have, but I was under the impression this was something you would want to do. A bit of unfinished business, if you will.”

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, thinking. He’d been keeping tabs on Loki mainly through Brunnhilde and Korg. The god of mischief was doing better, as well as anyone could given the circumstances, but Loki did still experiencing trying days. Steve worried about the dark-haired god and he’d been intending to journey to New Asgard, just to make sure he was doing okay. However, then Thor had been brought back and Steve had remained, knowing his friend needed him. Probably more than he ever had before.

Steve licked his lips. “Do you know if he’s home? From what I hear, Loki tends to be pretty busy these days, what with rebuilding a life for the Asgardians.”

“It’s evening in New Asgard, right around the time many Aesir eat dinner,” Strange answered with a shrug. “It’s the most likely time Loki will be home.”

Steve glanced over his shoulder. “Can you guys handle things here for about fifteen minutes?”

“Yeah,” Sam and Bucky answered at the same time. Steve still didn’t like leaving his ailing friend, even though he trusted the two completely. However, Strange was right: Steve felt an obligation to return Thor’s things to Loki. Turning back to Strange, Steve nodded.

Strange moved a little to the side and opened up another portal, which revealed a quiet peaceful evening. The air was chilly and there was snow on the ground. Winter had come to New Asgard. Steve swallowed and stepped through the portal, leaving smooth tile for a quaint pebbled pathway. The former Captain America furrowed his brow and looked back through the portal, where Strange was standing.

“Where…?”

Strange nodded behind Steve. “Follow the pathway. It leads up to the cottage where Loki lives.”

Steve drew in a deep breath and started up the path, snow crunching under foot. Steve glanced over his shoulder to the pleasant village below. New Asgard was technically going to be its own country, but it still felt very much like a little village. What little Steve knew about it sounded wonderful and he very much hoped to visit one day. Perhaps when…if Thor got better.

He looked down briefly at the thought of his friend, lying helpless and in pain in a hospital bed in Wakanda. Thor would love it here. It was exactly the kind of place Thor would want for his people.

Steve paused when he came upon the small dwelling, staring in disbelief at the modest home. It _definitely_ wasn’t what he was expecting. Based on what little he knew about Loki, Steve expected a lavish dwelling with more than a hint of flamboyance. Instead, he was staring at a quaint little house (Steve couldn’t bring himself to think of it as a cottage), surrounded by greenery. There was a warm light in one of the windows. It was a place Steve could see himself living in, a place he often pictured living in with Peggy.

Shaking his head, Steve squared his shoulders and moved up the walkway to the door. Balancing the box on his hip, he knocked on the door. He waited patiently, looking around at the peaceful surroundings. Hearing a lock sliding back and the doorknob turning, Steve turned his attention back to the door. It opened to reveal a surprisingly put-together Loki. He was wearing dark clothing and drying his hands with a clean towel. Upon seeing Steve, the trickster frowned and tilted his head a little.

“This is rather unexpected,” Loki commented, squinting and peering over Steve’s shoulder. “Tell Strange his magic is still sloppy and unimpressive.”

“How did you—?”

“There’s no vehicle and the last flight from New York got in hours ago. You would have arrived a little earlier had you arrived by conventional means,” Loki explained, tossing the towel over his shoulder. “And I can sense magic, even the rudimentary sorts practiced by charlatans.”

“Oh,” Steve said, peering at Loki. “How are you doing, Loki? Are you okay?”

Loki gave a quiet laugh. “I’m not sure that word will ever apply to me again, if it ever did to begin with. It is one of those strange words that can mean different things to different people and perhaps looks differently depending on who it applies to.”

“I guess so,” Steve said with a slight grin. “Still would like to know, if you wouldn’t mind.”

Loki was quiet for a moment, studying the man out of time. He drummed his fingers on his arm and looked off into the night.

“It…hurts still. I wake up every day and the first thing I do is look for my brother,” Loki admitted reluctantly. “I keep busy, running this place, trying to make it what Thor envisioned. On really good days, it almost works. But I can never forget that Thor is no longer here and never will be again.”

Loki offered Steve a very shaky smile. “I spent so much time wishing to be rid of Thor, but I never wanted this. I never wanted him to be…I didn’t want Thanos to…”

The dark-haired god trailed off and looked to his feet, clearing his throat. Steve watched him, his heart breaking for Loki. It broke for Thor too, who if he was aware enough would undoubtedly want to reunite with his brother.

“He was proud of you, Loki,” Steve told him gently. “And he would be really proud of this place.”

“I hope so,” Loki whispered so softly that Steve barely heard him. After a moment, Loki shook his head and looked up, regaining his composure.

“So, what is the purpose of your visit?” Loki asked. “Surely you have better things to do with your time than to stand on my doorstep.”

“Uh, General Ross stopped by the Sanctum Sanctorum today and said you had hacked into the SHIELD database,” Steve mentioned, peering at Loki. “I suppose if I asked you why, you wouldn’t give me a straight answer, huh?”

For the first time since the hanger before the incident in New York, a wide mischievous smile split Loki’s lips. His green eyes sparkled in the night and he leaned against the door.

“Who says it was me?” Loki asked. Steve almost laughed, shaking his head.

“Well, Ross says if you do it again, he’ll have you executed by firing squad,” Steve warned, holding up the box. “Thor’s personal belongings, the ones SHIELD confiscated in Wakanda. I guess the top brass decided it wasn’t worth the hassle.”

Loki’s smile fell and he looked at the box. After a moment, he reached out with one shaking hand, running it over the top of the box. His lower lip started trembling.

“What,” Loki paused and cleared his throat when his words wobbled. “What did they take exactly?”

“I don’t know everything they confiscated, but there were a few things,” Steve started. “His journal, some sketches, likely his clothes. And his cape.”

At that last item, Loki’s eyes rose to Steve’s. Tears were welling over, but there was such hope in his expressive gaze. Steve held the box out to him and Loki carefully took it from his grasp, a small sad grin playing over his lips. Steve ran a hand over his hair.

“Listen, Loki,” Steve started, drawing Loki’s attention back to him. “SHIELD doesn’t always…they’re not always careful with what they confiscate. Some things might be damaged and they might not have cleaned everything.”

“I don’t care about the state of my brother’s things, I just wanted them returned,” Loki murmured. _They belong with his people, with me._

“Well, I’m glad I could get them back to you,” Steve said with a small smile. “Take care of yourself, Loki."

The trickster nodded and stepped back into his house, closing the door. Steve hadn’t expected gratitude. That wasn’t who Loki was and Steve hadn’t returned Thor’s things for that anyway. They belonged with Loki and should never have been taken in the first place. Sticking his hands in his pockets, Steve started back down the path, heading for where Strange was waiting with the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> Next chapter involves another jump forward in time (I can't believe it's already the last chapter :'( 
> 
> I'm so sorry I haven't had a chance to respond to comments. I was going to do it earlier this evening, but then I had to run an unexpected errand that took me so much longer than I had anticipated. Rest assured, I will be responding to all the comments on chapter four a little later today. Again, I apologize for the delay. Your comments give me life and I was genuinely tearing up reading what all of you wrote (you lot are too nice to me).
> 
> As always, comments are welcomed and encouraged. Chatting with you lot is always the highlight of my week <3
> 
> Next chapter, the final chapter, goes up Friday.
> 
> See everyone then!


	6. Chapter 6

Thor frowned and looked over at his brother. “Loki, how many times did you hack into SHIELD?”

Steve grinned and glanced at the trickster. He and Bucky were visiting New Asgard. The two men had told Thor the story of the heist and how the rest of his belongings were returned to Loki over a good meal. There had been much laughter during the telling.

Loki was currently sitting on his chair, resting his long legs on his brother’s chair. He was the very portrait of relaxed and at Thor’s question, he raised an eyebrow and sipped his wine.

“That week?” he asked, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

“Norns,” Thor mumbled. “Yes, that week.”

Loki looked up at the ceiling tilting his head from side-to-side. “You know, I really can’t remember. I was so distraught with grief that—”

“Eighty-seven,” Bucky answered before taking a bite of the traditional Asgardian cake Thor had prepared. Everyone looked over at him, stunned.

“Buck, did _you_ hack into SHIELD?” Steve asked, amused. Bucky shook his head, but paused.

“No…well, I mean, yeah, in the past, but that’s not how I knew,” he replied. “I was curious, so I asked Nat.”

The group at the table just nodded. It was well-known that Natasha Romanoff was the person to ask about pretty much anything. Even in her retirement, the redheaded woman had enough contacts to know exactly what was happening in SHIELD all the time.

The group continued chatting amicably for a time. Eventually, Bruce and Bucky cleared the table and started doing the dishes. Loki poured himself some more wine and wandered into the main room.

Steve saw Thor step outside into the backyard and got up from the table, following his friend. It was a lovely night. Thor glanced up at him from where he was sitting in a wicker chair. He smiled at his friend and gestured to the seat beside him.

“Will you join me, Captain Rogers?” he invited. Steve chuckled.

“It’s just Steve now, Thor,” he reminded his friend. “I’m not a captain anymore, that’s Sam’s title. Besides, we’ve been through more than enough to be on a first-name basis.”

Thor laughed softly. “Of course, Steve.”

Steve leaned back in his chair, studying his friend. There was a hint of melancholy in Thor’s face. Steve was part of the same online group for PTSD, which met at least once a week. He knew Thor had struggled since coming back, though Steve doubted he knew how much.

“How are you, buddy?” Steve asked. Thor sighed and looked at his fingers.

“I’m feeling better than I have in a long while,” he said carefully, a sad smile dancing over his face. “I’m coming to terms with the fact that I’ll never feel entirely like I once did, before Thanos. I know that I must learn to cope with what Midgardians term PTSD, but it’s difficult.”

“I know,” Steve replied. “Buck had to wake me up from a nightmare just before we left. It’s been a while since I’ve had one that bad.”

Thor smiled as he looked over at Steve. “I experienced a flashback before a meeting last week, which triggered an anxiety episode. Thankfully, Loki was there.”

Thor paused, a thoughtful look crossing his face. “My brother always seems to know when I have need of him. I have no doubt he’s the reason why I still live. I am ashamed to admit, but before my diagnosis, there were a great many days when I no longer wished to be among the living. Yet every time I was in a state like that, Loki managed to bring me back from it, convince me to try just a little longer. I sought help because he made me realize that I did want to be here, alive, among my people. I did not want to be separated from Loki again.

“It’s very odd. I knew Loki loved me, but I never really understood how much. We spent so much time on opposite sides, fighting each other, that I think we might have even convinced ourselves that we hated each other. But Loki was never my enemy. He was never the villain I once thought him to be. He was consumed by anger and hurt for a time, but Loki has always been my brother above all else.”

Thor paused and smiled faintly. “I’m lucky to have my brother at my side. I don’t think I would have been able to become a leader without him, especially not after the war of the gauntlet.”

Steve snickered. “From what Fury told me, Ross nearly had an aneurysm when Loki was appointed your head advisor.”

“After the tale you told over dinner this evening, I admit I don’t really care. In fact, I’m more certain than ever that I made the right choice.”

“Did you really not have any concerns about appointing your brother? I know you’ve been through a lot with him and I know he’s changed—”

“He’s changed because he wants to and was given the opportunity to do so,” Thor interrupted glancing over at his friend. “Loki is a good man and a good advisor. I’m proud that he’s been given the chance to demonstrate his considerable abilities and I would have no one else in that role. Yes, he has made plenty of mistakes in the past, but he has also shown great courage and a willingness to atone. In his own weird way, admittedly.”

Steve grinned. “Well, I’m glad that I got a chance to know the real Loki rather than the bully who turned up on Earth all those years ago.”

Thor nodded. “I am too. Truthfully, this world never would have felt like home without Loki. And, as I mentioned before, I don’t think I would still be here were it not for my brother’s help.”

Steve sat back in his chair, closing his eyes and allowing the peaceful night to wash over him. New Asgard truly was a beautiful place and he was enjoying spending time with his friends.

_*_

In the middle of the night, Loki was stretched out on the couch in the main area of the house, listening to a storm outside. Thor had finally fallen asleep again, curled up against the trickster and clinging tightly to Loki. There was a flash of lightning and the powerful thunder that followed shook the small home.

Loki glanced up when he heard quiet footsteps overhead. It sounded as though Thor were not the only one having trouble sleeping. The man out of time and his metal-armed friend were staying with the Odinsons, in the small guest room. Loki had offered to find them lodgings, but Thor insisted the two stay at their house for the duration of their visit. Loki had begrudgingly agreed, but told Thor he would have to prepare the guest room.

Another rumble of thunder followed a flash of lightning and rain continued to steadily patter down on the glass. Loki adjusted the blanket covering his brother and Thor sighed in his sleep. The trickster looked over to the stairwell when he saw a shadow, watching as Steve Rogers wandered downstairs, looking half-awake. He sniffed and glanced over to the main area, doing a double-take when he spotted Loki on the couch.

“Was your sleep also troubled, Captain Rogers?” Loki asked, making sure to keep his voice muted so he wouldn’t wake his brother. It had taken him more than an hour to get Thor settled enough to go to sleep and if he had to do it all over again, Loki was going to be rather irritated.

“Yeah,” Steve said around a yawn. “Figured I’d come down and grab a glass of water. Do you mind?”

Loki shook his head and the man out of time moved into their kitchen. The trickster turned his attention back to his brother when Thor let go of him, starting to mumble and thrash. Pressing his fingers to Thor’s wrist, Loki found his pulse and noted that it was slightly elevated. Carefully adjusting his grip so he wasn’t constricting Thor but not letting go of him, Loki waited. He heard the tap turn on in the kitchen and another rumble of thunder outside.

“Loki! Loki, no!” Thor started to cry, getting more agitated. Loki shushed him calmly, running a hand through his short hair and soothing him.

“Let go of him! Let go of my brother! LOKI!”

Unfazed, Loki adjusted Thor so the god of thunder was resting against his chest. Tears were starting to run down Thor’s cheek and he was trembling violently.

“Thor, listen to my voice,” Loki spoke calmly. “Know that I am here with you. The images you are seeing are illusions, shades from the past. Nothing is going to take me from you. I am alive and well, as are you.”

Thor’s eye fluttered and he peered up at Loki’s face, not entirely aware. His eye was unfocused even as it fixed on Loki. He sometimes woke briefly in a strange state, not entirely awake but not entirely asleep either. It was difficult to gage just how much he understood in such a state and he never remembered them when he fully woke up.

“Where’re we?” Thor mumbled, even as his eye drooped. He grimaced, shifting around in discomfort. Wrapping his arms around Loki again, the god of thunder nestled his head against his chest.

“In New Asgard, on Midgard,” Loki whispered. “Our home.”

A faint smile danced across Thor’s lips. “Like when you say that word.”

Loki smiled and continued running his hand over Thor’s short hair as his brother drifted off to sleep again. The dark-haired god looked up to the kitchen doorway, where Steve was standing.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to eavesdrop,” Steve apologized sincerely. Loki looked back to his brother, gently brushing his fingers down the side of Thor’s face.

“Storms help him sleep better, especially after he has a panic episode,” Loki explained, glancing over to the rain pattering on the glass.

“You’re very good at taking care of your brother,” Steve mentioned and Loki lifted his shoulders in a shrug.

“I’m a quick learner and I’ve had more than enough practice these last few years,” he replied easily, glancing over at the man. “Did he wake you? I didn’t think he was very loud, but I can be a poor judge of such things.”

Steve shook his head. “Nah, I didn’t hear anything. Buck and I are pretty deep sleepers.”

Loki watched as lightning lit up the sky again. Storms had always calmed Thor. That was something that hadn’t changed. There had been many nights after Thor’s return when Loki had knelt out in a storm with his brother, holding Thor as he wept and trembled, patiently waiting for the god of thunder to calm down. They would remain outside, often until they were completely soaked through, and Thor would always feel somewhat better afterward. Storms were the one thing that always seemed to help Thor.

“Do you know what triggered it?” Steve asked, pulling Loki out of his thoughts. The man out of time nodded to the sleeping god of thunder. “The anxiety attack.”

Loki almost chuckled at how familiar he was with that odd word: triggered. Midgardians seemed to have a word for everything. They were very unlike the stoic Aesir, who never spoke of such things. While Loki hated to admit it, though Midgard seemed to be trapped in the Stone Age when it came to medicine, they were slightly better at treating illnesses of the mind.

“He has been experiencing some pain recently, mostly relating to the scars from the Infinity Stones. His doctor mentioned that can sometimes make anxiety attacks more frequent,” Loki replied. “I suspect the normal stress of leadership also contributes to my brother’s panic episodes. He's still acclimating to everything. Thor has been managing his anxiety admirably and I have no doubt that things will continue to improve.”

Steve nodded. “I’m sure they will.”

The man out of time sat back in his chair, sipping his water. Loki continued watching the storm outside. He’d never enjoyed storms before, but after losing Thor, he found them rather comforting. During Thor’s absence, the occasional storm sometimes felt like a connection to his late brother. Feeling eyes on him, Loki glanced over at Steve, who was watching him.

“Is something on your mind, Captain Rogers?”

Steve blinked and shook his head. “No…I just…”

He looked down at his water, swirling it around in his glass. Loki turned his attention back to his brother. Reaching to Thor’s wrist, Loki checked his pulse and found it was beating steadily again. Thor nestled down more in his sleep.

“I only knew you as a villain,” Steve mentioned, drawing Loki’s attention back to him. “I never expected to see this side of you. I didn’t know it existed.”

Loki shook his head. “Nor did I. I assure you, Captain Rogers, this is not a natural state for me. I’m a fast learner and I do enjoy challenges, but I never expected that I would ever take on such a role, especially not willingly. Truthfully, I always assumed Thor and I would eventually go our separate ways. Then I encountered Thanos. And after that, I was so sure I was living on borrowed time.”

Loki sat back, holding his brother closer. “I knew my life was forfeit the moment Thor and I fought on Stark’s tower. I knew the titan would eventually come for me. I ran for as long as I could, but I kept getting drawn back to Thor’s side. We never could escape one another.”

Thor started mumbling in his sleep again, shivering. Loki spoke quietly to him, running his hand over his short hair until Thor settled down again.

“It might sound rather foolish, but I didn’t think Thor could actually die. The fool is such an adept warrior that he often seemed invincible. Even though I knew how powerful Thanos was, I never thought the titan would ever encounter Thor. I assumed he would kill me and then your group of heroes would do something unexpected and somehow win.”

A loud rumble of thunder shook the windows and the rain seemed to pick up. Thor sighed softly and sunk down under the blankets a little more, still not releasing his hold on Loki.

“I never expected my brother to fall in battle,” Loki continued. “The moment his heart stopped, it felt like the world fell apart and nothing made sense anymore. After Thor’s death, I was lost. I have never experienced pain so great or consuming before. I didn’t think one could survive pain like that. I learned to live with it and over time it grew easier to endure. Then Thor returned and it seemed like an undeserved gift. For the first week he was home, I worried that it was some cruel dream. It truly was too good to be real. The world isn’t that kind, certainly not to me.”

Loki paused for a moment and straightened the blanket covering Thor. He studied his brother’s face.

“And then Thor started experiencing regular panic episodes, as well as spells of melancholy. Things got…difficult. There were days when I wasn’t able to sleep for fear that I would wake up to find my brother dead by his own hand. I never thought Thor capable of such despair until I found him one night at a cliff’s edge. When we were younger, I always felt resentment because I felt like I needed Thor more than he needed me. It struck me, during those early days after Thor’s return, this was perhaps the first time Thor needed me more than he ever had before. And, well, I’ve always enjoyed a challenge.”

Loki was quiet for a moment, watching his peacefully sleeping brother. “Thor has been a hero his whole life, has taken care of so many, often at great cost to himself. My brother has always put others first. It’s time someone take care of him.”

Steve smiled softly. “You take good care of your brother, Loki. You’re a great brother.”

Loki chuckled breathily. “I’m not really. I’ve just picked up some of Thor’s habits.”

Steve snickered and stood from the chair. “I think I’ll try to get some more sleep. The storm is actually pleasant background noise.”

Loki sat back against the couch cushions and closed his eyes, one hand resting on his brother’s shoulder. Thor was still sleeping soundly. Steve turned to go back upstairs, but paused. There was something he’d wanted to ask Loki since Wakanda.

“Say, Loki,” he started and the dark-haired god opened his eyes, looking to the man out of time. “When we were in Wakanda, after I returned Stormbreaker to you, you did something to the grip.”

Loki nodded. “I used magic to make an etching. Thor always preferred the more traditional way, but I find such practices tedious. Magic is much quicker and cleaner.”

“What did you etch?”

Loki smiled and looked at his sleeping brother. “Thor’s name in runes, right beside mine.”

The trickster was quiet for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face. “Thor used my memory to keep going, during that final battle. I used his to do the same when I started rebuilding a life for our people.”

Steve grinned. “Goodnight, Loki.”

“Sleep well, Captain Rogers,” Loki said as he turned his attention back to his brother. He heard Steve go back up the stairs and then stretched out on the couch beside Thor, snuggling close to his brother. Looking at Thor, Loki smiled faintly and wrapped his arm around the god of thunder, holding him close. The trickster closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Outside, the storm was starting to let up.

 

 

 

 

**_The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we have reached the end :'( Endings are always so bittersweet.
> 
> I picture this story as happening a short time before "The Tangled Web"
> 
> The visual of Loki stretched out across the couch, holding onto a sleeping Thor, was just one that wouldn't let me go. I loved the idea that he figured out storms help calm his brother and ease his rest (so the couch is purposely positioned just under a window. That's exactly for nights like this one). Also, there was something so hysterical to me about Loki sitting with his legs on Thor's chair. I picture them as sitting in a somewhat similar manner to Natasha and Clint at the end of the first "Avengers" film and it cracked me up.
> 
> Anyhow, even though this is the last chapter (sniffling), I will continue to respond to comments. It may take me some time (because again, I find myself under a mountain of deadlines), but I will definitely respond.
> 
> I'm not sure when I'll be able to post another fic (unfortunately, I have no ideas at the moment. Hopefully I'll think of something soon).
> 
> As always, comments are welcomed and appreciated. I love chatting with you lot :)
> 
> Thank you so much for going along on this ride. I hope all of you enjoyed this tale.
> 
> Thank you, readers! <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
